


Pause

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Oikawa leaves for a volleyball camp and Iwaizumi recalls his best memories of them .





	

**PAUSE**

**~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Iwaizumi was happy for Oikawa. He really was. He just wished that he wasn't going so soon. Iwaizumi was cleaning his room when he tripped over a beige box. The top fell off revealing piles of photos. He sat down and picked one up. Oikawa head was thrown back in laughter, his brown eyes glittering. 

_Pause ._

_Oikawa punches Iwaizumi lightly._

_"Iwa-chan, are we going to be best friends forever?"  
_

_Iwaizumi lets a small smile cross his face._

_"Yes, Kawa. At this rate, though, it might not happen."_

_Oikawa laughed._

_"As if."_

_Play._

**Buzz. Buzz.** Iwaizumi checked his phone only to have received a text from Oikawa.

**Crappykawa <3: I made it to the airport! **

**You: Ok. Stay safe.Let me know when you get there.**

**Crappykawa <3: Alright. Love ya**

**You: Same here**

Iwaizumi picked up another photo. Oikawa had given it to him on his birthday. It was a selfie of the two, with Iwaizumi grinning softly and Oikawa blowing a kiss.

_Pause._

" _Just smile!"_

_"No, Crappykawa!"_

_Iwaizumi turned his attention toward a little girl giggling with her mother. He smiled softly. Oikawa slid in beside him and snapped a quick selfie._

_"Bye!"_

_"OIKAWA!"_

Iwaizumi heard his doorbell ring. He got up and opened the door. Oikawa stood there, panting. 

"Kawa?" 

"Iwa, I can't. I can't leave and go to another country and leave you here. You might find someone else-"

"I won't."

"- or even ... what?" 

"Oikawa, I won't. I love you too much. You are  **mine** -"

Iwaizumi moved closer and cupped Oikawa's face. 

"-so I wouldn't. I can't find another you." 

Oikawa's brown eyes filled with tears. 

_Pause._

_"I like you, Iwa."_

_"I like you too, Kawa. It's why we're friends."_

_"No. I **like** you." _

_"Oh."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I love you too, Oikawa."_

_"Heh. "_

  _Play._

"Iwa, I love you." 

"I always will feel the same." 

Oikawa closed the gap between their lips, cementing their promise toward each other. He **still** wasn't prepared when Iwaizumi proposed. The boy cried buckets but, of course, said yes. 

**FINI**

**~ ~ ~ ~**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
